


And The World, Is In Flames

by penceyprepfrank



Category: GHOST (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprepfrank/pseuds/penceyprepfrank





	And The World, Is In Flames

Papa III always watched Cardinal on stage, it was entertaining to say the least. He was also there to make sure Cardinal sang the songs from Meliora as perfectly as he himself used to. Papa always told Cardinal that he did a good job after shows, really meaning it. 

Once the show was over and Cardinal exited backstage, sighing and leaning himself against Papa. “Tired...”

Papa reached up to pat Cardinal’s head before pushing his head off of his shoulder. “You did good today, like always.”

Cardinal gave him a tired smile, and papa couldn’t tell is he was blushing or if it was just him being sweaty and warm. “Thank you, Papa...it means a lot coming from you.”

Papa couldn’t stop staring and couldn’t stop thinking about how dorky and shy Cardinal was off stage. On stage he exudes so much confidence, and the fans go crazy over him. Papa wasn’t jealous, of coarse he wasn’t, this was part of his job now as the frontman for Ghost. 

Papa snapped out of his daze, patting Cardinal’s arm. “Alright, time to head back to the church, and then you can rest eh?”

Cardinal nodded. After about and hour, they were back in the big building that was the church. There were many hallways and rooms that lined the building, and it was always kept in good condition. 

They entered the building, awkwardly standing at the entrance, obviously not wanting to part ways. Cardinal broke the silence finally. “Ehh so...I’m going to take a bath,” He awkwardly chuckled. “Since I am obviously all sweaty and gross and all.”

Papa nodded, not paying attention in the first place. “Yeah yeah umm...” He paused, wanting to add more. 

“Okay, I will see you in the morning yes? I am free tomorrow,” Cardinal added, trying to ease the awkwardness that hung around them. 

“Cardinal,” Papa interrupted.

Cardinal’s head snapped up to look at Papa again, his voice quieter. “Yes papa?”

“You uh...You really did a great job today. More than great actually...” 

“Oh.” Cardinal felt his face turning red, embarrassed. “Thank you papa...really...”

Oh, how papa loved when Cardinal became more shy and so...easy to take advantage of. He wanted to ravish him so bad but forced his hands to himself. 

Cardinal nodded and thanked papa again, before turning to head off to his own room. Papa was about to reach out again but Cardinal had already disappeared down the long hallway. Fuck. Papa ran his hand over his face before starting towards his own room. 

Cardinal arrived at his room and closed the door behind him. He headed straight towards the bathroom and opened the tap to fill the tub. He slipped out of his stage attire, setting them aside before slipping himself into the tub of water. 

The warmth of the water felt good on his sore muscles and he couldn’t help but slip further down into the water. His thoughts wandered as he thought about his performance, and nit picked as he did the little things that he could do better. Then papa’s voice echoed in his head again; “You really did a great job today, more that great actually...” 

Cardinal blushed and tried to hide his face from no one in particular. He loves papa. He loves how nice he treats him, unlike others in the clergy. He loves knowing papa is always watching him while he’s performing. He always does his best to make papa happy while he’s on stage and any praise coming from him makes him so much happier. 

He sighed, trying to stop himself from thinking about papa more than he should. He knows papa doesn’t see him that way, they’re just two people who work together, but have known each other long. He never seems to want to be affectionate even with his failed advances. Cardinal sighed again, deciding he’s spent too much time in the bath, over thinking things again as he did. 

Papa sat at the edge of his bed, face in his hands as he couldn’t stop thinking about Cardinal. Today especially, his emotions hit harder than usually while he was watching Cardinal perform. He wants to kiss him, wants to hold him down beneath him while he squirmed. He grunted and fell onto his back. He was completely ruined by this man. This man who probably wanted nothing to do with him and just used him for show support.  
Fuck, this was gonna be more difficult than he thought. 

—

Cardinal opened his eyes, sleep still plaguing him but he knew he had to get up and get a few errands done. He knew that being Sister Imperator’s favourite, she’d tell him to focus on getting rest but he couldn’t. He had to keep his mind occupied or else his current default thoughts would be of papa iii. He stared up at his ceiling for a few more minutes before he dragged himself out of bed. 

He had just finished setting his biretta onto his head there was a knock at his door. He smoothed his cassock out before he swiftly walked over to open it. It was one of the Sisters, she needed his help with something so he obliged and closed his bedroom door behind him. 

The day went by relatively normal, nothing unusual, or as normal as it gets around the church. There were his ghouls who constantly play fought in the halls and he would always have to get them to stop or take it outside before they broke something. It was like they never learn no matter how many times he scolded them. 

He sighed and watched them hurry away, starting down the hall again. Cardinal was just about finished his tasks and decided to head outside as well to the back of the church. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He wasn’t one to regularly smoke, but it eased him when he was over worked or nervous. 

He took a long drag from it once lit and blew out slowly, watching the smoke dissipate once it left his mouth. Sighing again, he stared up at the clear sky, letting his thoughts wander. He wasn’t sure how long he was there until a noise of someone approaching snapped him out of his daze. Cardinal quickly scrambled to attempt to stub his cigarette out but failing as the person entered his view. 

“Cardinal?”

Oh. Cardinal froze when he heard the voice, timidly looking up at the familiar, corpse painted face. “Papa...what’re you doing here?”

Papa chucked, walking over to leave against the wall next to Cardinal. “Ah, same as you apparently. Didn’t know you smoked,”

Cardinal nodded, fiddling with the cigarette between his fingers. “Only when i’m stressed,” he answered, about the stub the cigarette out for real before there was a hand grabbing for it. 

“No need to waste it,” Papa said, a smile playing on his lips as he held the cigarette delicately between his fingers. He brought it to his lips and Cardinal couldn’t help but follow Papa’s exact movements; from when he grabbed the cigarette to the way it was slowly brought to lips he so badly wanted to kiss. 

Papa watched the way Cardinal looked at him, stared at him. He impulsively reached out to grab Cardinals face with his free hand, squishing his mouth open into and O shape. He leaned in close, close enough so that’s their lips were barely and inch apart and blew the smoke right back into the Cardinal’s mouth. 

Cardinal was surprised at the chain of events that had just occurred. He lost all thought once Papa was mere inches from him, his breath hitching once the cigarette smoke entered his mouth via papa’s. He was so taken aback that he forgot to breath the smoke back out and ended up coughing, breaking the moment. 

Papa was now back in his original position, laughing at Cardinal’s demise. “You’re supposed to blow it back out you know that right?”

Cardinal couldn’t help but laugh as well, pretending to be offended. “I know that you dumbass, you never gave me the chance!”

They both continued to laugh and giggle at their stupidity, the time passing quickly as they sun started to set. Papa stubbed out his last cigarette, pushing himself off of the wall. “I’m gonna head back in, you coming?”

“Ah, yes, I’ll head back in with you,” he stuttered out, making his way back towards the entrance of the church. 

Papa found subtle opportunities on the way back to brush his fingers against Cardinal’s hoping there would be reciprocating. Cardinal, surely but shyly tried to slowly inch his pinky to latch onto papa’s. He was successful, smiling to himself as he tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. 

Once they entered the church again, papa released his pinky from Cardinal’s, only to take his hands properly in his. He brought them to his lips, kissing the back softly before moving to his fingers as he mumbled. “I love you...”

Cardinal’s eyes widened at the sudden display of affection, not sure if he heard those three words leave papa’s mouth correctly. “Papa...w-what—“

“I love you.” Papa said more firmly, mouth still brushing across his hand before resting it against his cheek. “Unholy lord, I fucking love you Cardinal, I love you.”

“Papa wh—“

“No,” Papa interrupted him and stepped close. He now had his forehead pressed against Cardinal’s, his voice quiet as he continued. “I want you to...hear me say it properly. I love you Cardinal, so much, so much that my heart won’t stop aching and longing for you. Every time you’re on stage, I fall in love with you, over and over.”

Cardinal stood there, speechless as he listened to Papa talk, felt his breath against his face as he did. “Papa...” He whispered once the other was done. “I’ve...loved you for so long, it feels so surreal to have you be the one to confess first, I thought i would’ve been the one to break first and spill my feelings, but in my head, you reject me every time i tried...”

“Cardinal...I fucking love you, there’s no way I would’ve rejected you, ever.” Papa whispered back as he pulled Cardinal flush against him and finally pressed his own lips to his softly. 

Cardinal was taken by surprise, a small sound escaping his lips before i kissed back. But of coarse, even though he’s been in this clergy for many years, he’s never properly kissed anyone. 

The kiss, purely innocent at first as Papa held the back of Cardinal’s head, being gentle, knowing Copia had little experience. But that meant Papa would be the one to show him every thing. 

Papa broke the kiss briefly before bringing his lips right back to Cardinal’s, but attempting to deepen it this time. The hand that held the back of his head was now holding a fist full of Cardinal’s hair. 

The quiet whine that left Cardinal’s mouth made Papa kiss him even harder, mumbling the best he could against his lips. “Come on sweet heart, open your mouth...”

Cardinal obliged without hesitation, letting Papa’s tongue slip in. Cardinal was slowly getting the hang of it all, his hands in fists at Papa’s chest, crumpling the soft fabric of his shirt. 

The sound of sloppy kissing filled the quiet halls, they should’ve been embarrassed to be so out in the open, in their unholy place, making out like the day could never end. 

Papa broke the kiss briefly again before moving to Cardinal’s chin and jaw and neck, his open mouth kisses leaving dark bruises. He held Cardinal tighter as he slowly shuffled him back against one of the walls in the hallway. This was risky, out in the open but he didn’t care. 

“P...Papa?”

“Cardinal...” He whispered softly as looked at the other, making sure he kept eye contact. “On your knees.”

Cardinal blinked a few times, trying to process what was just demanded of him. “H-Huh?”

“I said,” Papa’s voice less soft now and more demanding, “On your knees. Now.” 

Cardinal, still trying to process his thoughts did as papa said, not wanting him to get angry. He’s seen papa angry multiple times, and it’s scary, though Cardinal found it quite endearing. He shook the thoughts from his head since now wasn’t the time and he tilted his head to look up at his papa. 

Papa’s hands reached up to run his fingers through Cardinal’s hair, knocking his biretta off in the process. His hand finally found its way down to hold the cardinal’s chin. His thumb ran gently over Cardinal’s lips, making him shiver. 

“Now, you better be quiet my dear cardinal, you don’t want anyone catching us hm?”

Oh he was cocky, one thing Cardinal disliked. His eyes wandered off to the side as a gave an innocent half smile. “Speak for yourself Emeritus, you’re always so loud when you take members of the clergy to your room every night.”

This made papa squeeze his face tightly, aggressively forcing cardinal’s head up to look at him. “Don’t be so disrespectful to someone of higher ranking than you. Just because you’re the frontman now doesn’t make you any less of a mere Cardinal.”

His half smile never faltered as he continued to feign innocence and mumbled out as best as he could, “My apologies your unholy eminence, it won’t happen again.”

Papa’s eyes squinted down at him, though he wasn’t really that angry, he just enjoyed being mean to Cardinal. He just wanted to see him beg, and squirm kneeling before him. He wants that stupid smile wiped off his face. 

His hand reached for Cardinal’s hair again, tugging it back hard causing him to yelp and grab papa’s hips to prevent him from falling back. His eyebrow furrowed and his eyes fluttered as he looked up again. “Papa.”

Fuck he was so cute, papa couldn’t help but loosen his grip on Cardinal’s hair and give him a soft smile. “I love you, so fucking much.”

Cardinal shuffled closer on his knees, chin pressed against the belt of papa’s pants as he kept his eyes up. “I love you papa, I love you, I love you...” 

His hands slowly made their way to the belt, and he slowly undid them. He was nervous, but he couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed both end of papa’s pants and pulled them down a bit. 

Fuck. Papa couldn’t even believe this was currently happening, no matter how many times he prepared for this specific moment. He watched with intent as Copia nuzzled his face against his against already hard dick, his nose brushing against the base making him shiver. 

“Papa...” He looked up at him, pressing soft open mouthed kisses to the base of papas cock. 

Papa fisted his hand into Cardinal’s hair and tugged gently. “You’re doing great sweetheart...” he praised, giving him a half smile. 

Cardinal smiled big at the praise, and pulled away a little as his arms folded behind him. He tilted his head up, mouth open. 

Papa blinked a few times, again trying to process to image in from of him. “Copia...”

Cardinal’s eyebrows furrowed and he whined, clearly a little impatient, and uncomfortable on his knees. “Please...papa...use me.”

“Shut up.” Papa tugged his head back more, using his free hand to stroke himself a few times. “Look at you, already drooling over how much you want my cock in your mouth.”

Cardinal whimpered in response, trying to lean closer only to have papa hold him back again. “Be patient Copia, it’s a virtue you know?”

Papa was being cocky again and Cardinal rolled his eyes at him. Papa wanted this just as much as Cardinal, but he had to get some teasing in just for Copia’s reactions. 

Papa lined himself up with Cardinal’s mouth, teasing him a bit again by sliding only the head in. Copia was already on it, closing his eyes and flicking his tongue over the slit and sucking at the head. 

Papa hissed quietly, pushing the fallen strands back away from Copia’s face, admiring how he looked. And of coarse he looked good, he always looked good no matter what he was doing. 

He pushed in even more, making sure to be gentle as he did it, not wanting Cardinal to gag and he seemed to be doing well as he opened his eyes again to look at Papa. And fuck just that look made his hips twitch forward causing Cardinal to gag and squeeze his eyes shut as he hit the back of is throat. 

“Fuck! Sorry...” Papa said softly, petting Copia’s head as he hummed in response. “Sorry...”

The hallways were already filled with papa’s heavy breathing as he started a slowly pace this time. “Fuck...Copia, your mouth is so...so good...”

And Cardinal couldn’t get any happier with all the praise Papa is giving him, it’s all he he ever needs. Papa’s praises are the only things that ever get him off.

Fuck he wanted to touch himself so bad, wanted to get off to papa praising him and using his mouth. He was squirming, but too scared too do anything in case papa got mad. His moans came out more needy than intended and papa spend up, consistently hitting the back of his throat. 

He dug his own nails into his arms, forcing himself to keep still for papa to keep using him. 

“Fucking...” Papa thrusted in hard, “whore...” 

Cardinal let out the most disgusting whimper. 

“Slut.” He thrusted in again. 

His eyes fluttered, wanting to respond to every word with yes! and I’m you’re slut!

“I should just—fuck! Use you...every time I’m bored, you’ll be on your knees like this, letting me fuck your mouth, and you’d be so happy about it...” He tugged Copia’s hair. “won’t you? Filthy cardinal.”

The cardinal moaned in response, sucking harder as papa’s hips faltered. He knew he was close, and he couldn’t wait. 

Papa had his teeth clenched, swears leaving his mouth, muffled and angry as he thrusted a last time as he came down Cardinal’s throat. Cardinals as whimpering loud as he tried to swallow and suck every last drop out. 

Papa slid himself out, watching as cardinal leaved forward towards it, whining and whimpering. “Fuck you’re so needy...my cock not enough for you, huh?”

Cardinal could hear the hint of annoyance in his voice and he quickly shook his head. “N-no...it was amazing your unholy eminence I—“

“Shut up...” He muttered, getting himself together again. He put on a devious smile. “Hmm...am I forgetting something?”

Cardinal bit his lips to hold back any more comebacks, shifting on his knees expectantly and uncomfortably. “Papa—“

Papa’s hand swept across Cardinal’s cheek, causing him to turn his head and hiss shakily. “I said to shut up.”

And fuck, Cardinal couldn’t be more turned on as he looked back at Papa. He always looked at him with so much love, it was so hard to hate him. 

“Go ahead, get yourself off.”

Papa’s voice was calmer this time, and Cardinal scrambled to do as he said. He hiked his cassock up and undid the button and zipper of his own pants. He gave a happy sigh as he starting pumping his own cock hard, biting his lip even harder so he wouldn’t make any more loud noise. 

After a few more quick strikes he was already cumming into his own fist, rocking his hips into it. “P...Papa...Papa...”

Papa dug his nails into the palms of his hands because fuck that was so hot. Cardinal wanted to just collapse, his body was so weak, and his knees were hurting. 

Papa caught Cardinal just in time as he fell forward, helping him to his feet and holding him tightly. “I love you....I love you I love you I love you...” He nuzzled his face into Cardinal’s shoulder, as the other did the same. “I didn’t...mean to hit you...”

Cardinal chuckled, mumbling. “It was kinda hot...”

“You better tell me if I ever hurt you...i don’t know what I’d do with myself if i ever did.” He pressed soft kisses against the cheek he hit, holding Cardinal’s face again. 

Cardinal was staring right back into Papa’s mismatched eyes, and he couldn’t help but let tears roll down his face. 

Papa panicked, asking him if he was okay and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. 

“I’m fine...I’m just...really, really happy. I’m so in love with you it’s not even funny...” He chuckled, wiping at his own tears. “I love you so much...”

“You’re going to make me cry too you sap...” He smiled, pressing his lips to Cardinal’s, “I love you.” 

And they stood there again, smiling against each other’s lips.


End file.
